Peepthatshit.com
miniatur|Die Startseite peepthatshit.com (dt. sieh dir diesen Scheiß an) ist ein Online-Reiseführer aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, der auf dem Angebot concierge.com basiert, das inzwischen eingestellt wurde und nun zum „Condé Nast Traveler“ weiterleitet. Startseite Es gibt keinen ruhigeren Ort als die Metropolregion Liberty City, unsere Mordraten beweisen es. Von Algonquin bis Dukes über Broker bis hin zu Bohan, die riesige Zersiedelung von Liberty City bietet eine Welt von Kulturen, Chancen und Einkaufserlebnissen. Mann, wir mögen sogar Alderney, obwohl es ein eigener Staat ist. Sein weltbürgerlicher Mix aus Obdachlosen und Kulturen macht Liberty City zur florierenden Metropole, die so beliebt ist, dass jede andere Stadt im Vergleich mickrig aussieht. Eine Stadt braucht Energie und eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit... Und Liberty City hat beides im Überfluss. Grenzenlosigkeit und Glamour, Ehrgeiz und Eleganz, Alliteration und Agonie – Liberty City ist eine kontrastreiche Stadt, in der Kultur und Vielfalt auf Verbrechen und Exzess stoßen. Peep That Shit ist der Insider-Reiseführer von Liberty City. Von den Hotspots über die versteckten Schätze bis hin zu den angesagten Bars, in denen sich die Reichen wie Heroinabhängige kleiden – wir zeigen Ihnen, wo Sie unbedingt hinmüssen, und was Liberty City zur Hauptstadt der Welt macht. Autohändler * Grotti * Auto Eroticar * Big Paulie’s Budget Cars Bars und Restaurants Liberty Citys Restaurants tischen Gerichte aus allen Herren Länder auf, und viele von ihnen haben Hygienestandards wie mittelamerikanische Plumpsklos. Wir haben die Auslese der besten Bars und Restaurants! Von Ihnen gewählt, den Lesern, und von uns auf Grundlage der Werbeeinnahmen überarbeitet! Okay, das war gelogen. Wir suchen sie aus auf Grundlage dessen, wer uns die meisten Gratisessen oder „Happy Ends“ in der Garderobe serviert. Wir sind ungefähr so unparteiisch wie Weazel News. Bestechungsgelder, Geschenke, Partys – wir sind offen für alles. Ein paar kalte, harte Münzen und Ihr kaltes, hartes Filetsteak mit Rattenkot-Glasur ist vergessen. So funktioniert Restaurantkritik. Was hast du eigentlich? Wenn du kochen könntest, müsstest du nicht ständig ins Restaurant gehen. Präsentiert von: 100px Straßenverkäufer In der Stadt, die niemals schläft, weil man dank der Scheidung von der Schlampe mit zwei Jobs eine Miniwohnung berappen muss, findet man Trost bei rund um die Uhr geöffneten Straßenverkäufern, die Sie liebend gern erst aufs Klo und dann in die Notaufnahme befördern, weil Fast Food nachhaltig Ihren Dickdarm zerstört. Was wie ein lauwarmes Hotdog oder eine Tüte verdächtiger Nüsse aussieht, ist in Wahrheit ein Test, der Ihre Männlichkeit und Ihr Immunsystem auf die Probe stellen soll, aber nur die Härtesten werden ihn bestehen. Liberty City ist bekannt dafür, bei seinen Touristen Durchfall auszulösen, und Straßenküche ist eine preiswerte Möglichkeit, Ihr System zu reinigen. Halten Sie Ausschau nach: * The Nut House * Chihuahua Hotdogs * Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Fast Food Liberty Citys Fast-Food-Aufgebot befriedigt jedes Verlangen, egal ob eine drei Tage alte Peperoni-Pizza von Pizza This, ein sabschiges Sandwich von The Big Bite, ein Donut mit Karamellfüllung von Rusty Brown’s, ein schweißnasser Burger von Wigwam, ein 2.000-Kalorien-Gunkaccino von Bean Machine Coffee oder ein paar Tage Lebensmittelvergiftung von Gozushi. Lassen Sie nicht abgemagerte Teen-Promis Ihr Körperbild definieren. Ignorieren Sie Kinder, die „Piep, piep, piep“ machen, wenn Sie rückwärtsgehen – die bekommen auch bald ihr Fett (weg)! Zwei Drittel aller Amerikaner sind übergewichtig, also ist Fett – den Statistiken zufolge – nun offiziell das neue Dünn! Hier zwei unserer besonderen Lieblingsrestaurants, denen wir für ihre treue Unterstützung danken möchten: 100px200px 69th Street Diner (Kritikerwahl) Bart Street an der Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker Kein Besuch in Liberty City, ohne in einem Diner gespeist zu haben. Das Diner ist eine amerikanische Ikone, ein Ort, an dem sich Menschen aus allen Gesellschaftsschichten treffen, um aus einer Speisekarte eines von 700 tiefgefrorenen Menüs auszuwählen, die in einem dreckigen Hinterzimmer darauf warten, in Sirup oder Ketchup frittiert zu werden. Wenn Sie auf der Suche nach einem authentischen, billigen Diner-Erlebnis ohne falschen Retro-Plunder und Kaugummi unter jeder Tischplatte sind, gehen Sie woanders hin. Wenn Sie auf der anderen Seite auf der Suche nach einem unauthentischen Themen-Diner-Erlebnis sind, das eine oberflächliche Simulation des Wahren ist, dann besuchen Sie das 69th Street Diner in Brokers Stadtteil Hove Beach, einem Arbeiter(armen)viertel mit größtenteils osteuropäischen Einwohnern. Grelle Lichter, Plastiksitze, kalter Kaffee, Kotflecken auf der Toilette und ein brodelnder Unterton von Feindseligkeit. Was verlangen Sie mehr? Wie wär’s mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung? Keine Angst. Sie ist Ihnen mehr oder weniger sicher. Trinkgeld vergessen auf eigene Gefahr. Burger Shot Diverse Standorte Er sieht aus wie ein leckerer Burger, er duftet wie ein leckerer Burger, also muss der Burger einfach lecker sein! Burger Shot hat Millionen in Aroma- und Geschmackswissenschaftler gesteckt, um den Geruch und Gusto zu entwickeln, der Sie immer wieder herlockt. Hören Sie nicht auf all die bangemachenden Dokus im Fernsehen, wo es um Regenwurmfleisch, virenverseuchte Reste und mutierte Laborkühe geht. Das ist bloß Hippie-Propaganda, die Ihnen ein schlechtes Gewissen beim Verzehr fetttriefenden Essens einreden soll. Burger Shot ist die weltweite Fast-Food-Kette, wo die Burger täglich größer werden. Der neue Heartstopper ist ein Drei-Kilo-Koloss mit einem Haufen Käse und einem Fleischgehalt, der unverzüglich einen Schlaganfall hervorruft. Was wollen Sie mehr? Wie wär’s damit, mal nur die Hälfte zu bestellen, falls Sie schon einmal einen Schlaganfall erleidet haben und Ihr halbes Gesicht taub ist? Das ist doch mal ein Vorschlag! Cluckin’ Bell Diverse Standorte Cluckin’ Bell hat die besten Fernsehspots der Welt. Kennen Sie sie? Und erst das Essen! Sie passen immer gut darauf auf, die Geheimzutat ihres köstlichen Teigs – Salz – unter Wraps zu verstecken. Wahnsinn, wie sie aus einer der gesündesten Fleischsorten der Welt eine Todesfalle gemacht haben. Vergessen Sie Vogelgrippe – Cluckin’ Bells frittiertes Aas bringt Kunden schon seit Jahrzehnten ins Grab. Ein Besuch bei Cluckin’ Bell hinterlässt einen dünnen Fettfilm und Schmutz auf ihrem ganzen Körper, was erst nach tagelangem Waschen abgeht... und genau darum lieben wir es. Holen Sie sich einen Mighty Cluck. Nur 99 Cent! Das ist billiger als Wasser! Oder probieren Sie den Stuffed Pollo Todo Frito. Das ist ein komplettes Hühnchen gefüllt mit Kartoffelpüree und Soße, bevor es frittiert wird. Hammer. Comrades Bar (Kritikerwahl) Mohawk Avenue zwischen Bart Street und Crockett Street, Hove Beach, Broker Comrades ist eine Bar, in der man sich nichts gefallen lässt, in Hove Beach, Brokers florierende (oder so) osteuropäische und russische Gemeinschaft. Wenn Sie ruppige Bedienung und eine gute, alte Keilerei mögen, ist Comrades ein vertrautes Lokal, das an meisten Abenden beides verspricht. Seit dem Rauchverbot in Kneipen ist es nicht mehr ganz dasselbe, doch nach wie vor geben sich dort harte Kerle die Kante. Verkneifen Sie sich Gefühlsregungen, wenn der Cherenkov-Wodka Ihre Magenschleimhaut touchiert. Drusilla’s (Kritikerwahl) Denver Avenue zwischen Emerald Street und Feldspar Street, Little Italy, Algonquin Liberty Citys italienische Enklave zwischen Suffolk und City Hall vereint all die Traditionen Italiens an einem einzigen Ort. Wenn Verfressenheit, Gewalt und Frauenhass Ihr Ding sind, kommen Sie doch mal vorbei. Bitte keine dämlichen Mafia-Witze. Die Mafia verkehrt jetzt seriös und betreibt Rüstungsunternehmen und Restaurantketten. Nachdem es von den Nachbarstadtteilen über die Jahre verschlungen wurde, ist von der einst legendären Geburtsstätte der amerikanischen Mafia nur ein paar Straßen mit überteuerten Restaurants übriggeblieben, die 25 Dollar für Spaghetti verlangen, die höchstens einen wert sind, penetrante Kellner, die sich nach dem Arschabwischen nicht die Hände waschen, und billige Andenkenläden. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es sie noch in Little Italy: leckere Speisen – und sogar sonderbare Mafiosi, wenn Sie die richtigen Orte kennen. Mit seiner Backsteinmauer, Holzfußboden und karierten Tischdecken ist das Drusilla’s ein traditionelles, familiengeführtes, italienisches Restaurant, das seit Jahrzehnten hausgemachte Pizza, Pasta und Salmonellen-Tortellini serviert. Also ziehen Sie einen engen Pullover über, stecken Sie sich eine Zigarette an, fahren Sie Ihre Freundin auf dem Moped vor die Tür und zechen Sie ein paar Weinkaraffen, bis Ihre Faust ihr Gesicht küsst, weil sie Sie vor Ihren Freunden lächerlich gemacht hat. Dumme Schlampe. Homebrew Café (Kritikerwahl) Tutelo Avenue und Broker-Dukes Expressway, Beechwood City, Broker In einer guten Bar sollte man sich wie zu Hause fühlen: warm und feucht wie in einer Gemeinschaftsbadewanne. Und das Homebrew Café fühlt sich an wie daheim – vertraut, aber einsam und voll wütender Leute, denen Sie Sympathie vorgaukeln müssen, um einen Streit zu vermeiden. Wenn’s Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dass Ihr Bier in Zeitlupe und ernster Haltung serviert wird, transportiert Sie Brokers Homebrew Café direkt von Liberty City ins Herzen von Jamaika. Ein Großteil des Biers wird in einer echten Badewanne hergestellt. Jeder, der ein Schamhaar in seinem Lager findet, bekommt ein Gläschen umsonst. Erwarten Sie keine Fünf-Sterne-Behandlung in diesem Billigschuppen in Beechwood City, aber es ist definitiv ein perfekter Ort, um sich abzuschießen, Billard zu spielen, Moppelchen abzuschleppen, das eine oder andere Pride Brew zu lutschen und Ziegenfleisch mit Currysoße zu verputzen. Guten Appetit. Lucky Winkle’s und Steinway-Biergarten (beide Kritikerwahl) Galveston Avenue und Hell Gate, Purgatory, Algonquin (Lucky Winkle’s) bzw. Yorktown Avenue an der Morris Street, Steinway, Dukes Irish Pubs sind überall. Kaum zu glauben, dass in Irland überhaupt noch Iren leben. Erst eröffneten sie Kneipen auf dem ganzen europäischen Festland, damit die Briten sich nach dem Auswandern ins Koma saufen konnten, ohne mit den Einwohnern zusammen sein zu müssen. Dann knöpften sie sich Amerika vor. Die Amerikaner lieben es, mit entfernten irischen Verwandten aus der elften Generation zu prahlen, damit sie sich jeden Tag volllaufen lassen können als wäre St. Patrick’s Day. Heutzutage finden Sie selbst in der abgelegensten Amazonas-Siedlung Irish Pubs zwischen Wigwam Burger und Bean Machine Coffee, mit einem Barkeeper, der einen abscheulichen Akzent hat. Nicht dass es besonders schwierig wäre, einen zu aus dem Boden zu stampfen. Holzfußboden, grüne Farbe, altertümliche Artefakte, Kleeblätter, CDs mit depressiven Volksliedern, in denen Familien ermordet werden, sinnlose Worte in Gälisch, Blarney’s vom Fass, ein bescheuerter Name wie Stinky O’Muff’s und Sie sind im Geschäft. Wenn Sie zum Geheimtipp in Liberty City wollen – eine Bar, wo erst Fäuste und dann Worte gewechselt werden –, sollten Sie das Lucky Winkle’s in Purgatory aufsuchen, ein Lokal, das sich an der Ecke Galveston und Hell Gate seit Anbeginn der Zeit zu befinden scheint. Ein anderer Lieblingsort von uns ist der historische Steinway-Biergarten in Dukes, der perfekte Flecken, um Ihrem Bewährungshelfer für einen Nachmittag zu entgehen. Reingehen, besaufen, in eine Schlägerei geraten. Machen Sie die Grüne Insel stolz, dass Ihre Vorfahren auswanderten und nie wieder zurückkamen! Mr. Fuk’s Rice Box (Kritikerwahl) Boyden Avenue an der Hubbard Avenue, Alderney City, Alderney Sie finden amerikanisches Essen Seou-Lala? Dann gehen Sie doch zu Mr. Fuk! Bekannt für seine exotischen Zutaten, tyrannischen Besitzer und mysteriöse Fleischüberraschungen ist Mr. Fuk’s Rice Box ein betriebsames, riesiges Restaurant auf zwei Etagen in Alderney Citys pulsierender koreanischer Gegend. Und mit „pulsierend“ meinen wir überbevölkerter, verseuchter Scheißhaufen. Unser bester Rat für ein angenehmes Essen bei Mr. Fuk’s ist, nicht zu viele Fragen zu stellen und nicht in die Küche zu linsen – Ihnen wird nicht gefallen, was Sie sehen. Geröstete Gedärme, Schweinefüße, geronnenes Ochsenblut, lebendige Oktopusse... Das sind extreme Menschen, die alles essen, was nach Aphrodisiakum aussieht. Achten Sie auf die sich windenden Tentakeln auf dem Weg nach unten – das Heimlich-Manöver ist einen Scheiß wert, wenn ein Saugnapf in Ihrer Speiseröhre klebt. Bitte beachten Sie, dass Kimchi das ist, was für Amerikaner Pommes sind – es wird zu JEDER Speise gereicht. Wenn gegorenes, fluoreszentes Gemüse Ihr Ding ist, schnuppern Sie mal in die Reiskiste rein. Koreanische Barbecues eröffneten dem Westen ein völlig neues Konzept: gegen Bezahlung sein eigenes Gericht kochen! Sie werden sich voll, leicht krank und dann wieder völlig leer fühlen – alles innerhalb von 20 Minuten. Immer einen Besuch wert. Super Star Café (Kritikerwahl) Iron Street an der Denver-Exeter Avenue, The Triangle, Algonquin und Bismarck Avenue zwischen Ruby Street und Quartz Street, Lancaster, Algonquin Das Super Star Café ist eine berühmte Bar-Restaurant-Kette, die von einer Handvoll saurer Briten gegründet wurde, die bemerkten, dass Amerikaner gerne T-Shirts von Orten kaufen, wo sie Chicken Wings zu sich nahmen und bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit becherten. Egal, wo sich Werbeartikelsammler-Touristen auf der Welt befinden, ein Super Star Café ist nicht weit. Die Leute lieben ihre Super-Star-T-Shirts und tragen sie wie ein Ehrenabzeichen, wenn sie nach Hause kommen, voller Überzeugung, dass jeder denkt, sie würden ein extremes Leben führen und mit den Reichen und Berühmten Party machen. Liberty City beherbergt zwei dieser Themenrestaurants mit ihrer protzigen Inneneinrichtung, hohen Decken, gemütlichen Stühlen und Doppeletagen. Wenn Sie amerikanische Hausmannskost, laute Musik und Videospiele sowie teure, verwässerte Drinks mögen und sich gerne von sehr gesprächigen gescheiterten Schauspielern bedienen lassen, sollten Sie definitiv das Super Star Café in Lancaster oder The Triangle besuchen. Nicht zuletzt kann man hier besoffene Europäer aufgabeln. Andere Örtlichkeiten, die uns nur geringe Werbeeinnahmen bescheren * Greasy Joe’s Cafe * Leprechauns Winklepicker * Fanny Crabs * 60 Diner * O.O.T. * Jerkov’s Bar * Vinewood Hotels * The Celtica * The Matterhorn * The Majestic * Hotel Überbrücker * Grand Northumbrian * Goering Hotels * Pythagoras Apartments * The Nicoise * The Big House * The Emissary * The Abattoir Apartments * Opium Nights * Bell Tower Apartments * The Libertine Krankenhäuser * Westdyke Hospital * Schottler Medical Center * Holland Hospital Center * Cerveza Heights Medical Center * Easton Medical Center * North Tudor Hospital Center * Bohan Medical & Dental Center Sport und Unternehmung Es gibt durchaus Sportarten, die Sie im Sitzen mit einer Zigarre und einem Martini in der Hand ausüben können – warum also nicht ein Sportzentrum in Liberty City besuchen? Langeweile kommt in Liberty City nicht auf, außer Sie sind ein Religionsfreak, dann werden Sie sich zu Tode langweilen. Wenn Sie die Nase voll haben von Sightseeing-Touren, Essen und Trinken, dann betätigen Sie sich doch sportlich, damit der Heartstopper vom letzten Burger-Shot-Besuch wieder runterkommt. Sport Die besten Sportarten sind die, bei denen man sich nicht anstrengen muss. Fordern Sie einen Einwohner zu einer Runde Darts heraus, ziehen Sie jemanden am Billardtisch ab und nehmen Sie an einem Messerkampf teil. Oder, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, verschwitzte Schuhe anderer anzuziehen, zeigen Sie Ihr Können beim Bowlen bei Memory Lanes. * Memory Lanes am Golden Pier, Westminster, Algonquin * Memory Lanes in Firefly Island, Broker Dating Wenn Sie finden, dass Liberty City ein Kriegsgebiet ist, dann sollten Sie die Dating-Szene ausprobieren. Die Bewohner von Liberty City daten viel – zumindest versuchen sie, es Ihnen weiszumachen. Heute gibt es neben Trinken und Stalking noch andere Möglichkeiten, das andere Geschlecht zu treffen – Online-Dating ist die Zukunft. Sie müssen sich keine Gedanken über Anmachsprüche machen, Sie können großzügig mit der Wahrheit umgehen und Fotomontagen können Ihre Chancen stark erhöhen. Es ist ein Glücksspiel: Sie könnten umkommen, aber auch die Liebe Ihres Lebens finden. love-meet.net ist ein erstklassiger Dating-Service mit einer Datenbank voll mit verzweifelten Menschen, die auf der Suche nach Handjobs, häuslicher Gewalt und Romanze sind. Verzweiflung und Anonymität sind starke Aphrodisiaka. Richtige Perverslinge gehen zu Craplist, um sich mit den schlimmsten Kreaturen der Gesellschaft für hemmungslosen Schweinkram zu treffen. Museen Nach einer Nacht in einem schäbigen Nachtclub, in dem Sie eine Lap-Dancerin versohlt haben, können Sie Ihre Schamgefühle loswerden, indem Sie eines von Liberty Citys vielen Museen besuchen: Randolf Art Center Galveston Avenue zwischen Obsidian Street und Nickel Street, Middle Park West, Algonquin Derzeitige Ausstellungen: * Philips Van der Philip ist der dänische „ästhetische Minimalist“, der Gemälde schafft, die so wenig wie möglich etwas mit dem Thema zu tun haben. Kritiker meinen, Van der Philip hat die Kluft zwischen Subjekt und Objekt enthüllt, wie noch niemand zuvor. * Adam Biggs ist der weltberühmte „abstrakte Literalist“, der in den 1950er- und 60er-Jahren nichts als Kreise gemalt hat. National Union of Contemporary Arts – NUCA Dukes Boulevard in der Nähe der Bunker Hill Avenue, East Island City, Dukes Derzeitige Ausstellungen: * Bao ist ein unglaublicher und echter chinesischer Künstler, der zusammen mit Pandabären malt. Beziehungsweise singt und schreit er Pandabären an, bis sie für ihn malen. * Simon und Nigel sind zwei britische Homosexuelle im mittleren Alter, die – verkleidet als Gorillas – sich beim Nachstellen berühmter Gräueltaten selbst fotografieren. Libertonian Museum Columbus Avenue, gegenüber der Pyrite Street, Middle Park, Algonquin Derzeitige Ausstellungen: Geschichte, Heraldik, Ägypten, Dinosaurier Anmerkung: Wegen Renovierungsarbeiten geschlossen Nachtleben und Unterhaltung Arbeit allein macht Mann auch nicht glücklich. Außer man ist eine Frau. Oder ein Mann, der früher eine Frau war. In einer Stadt, in der man schneller an einen Transvestiten kommt als an einen Polizisten, ist jede Menge Spaß vorprogrammiert. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zeigen sich die Partylöwen, um in Liberty City die Sau rauszulassen. Finden Sie neue Freunde auf Craplist, laden Sie sie zu sich ein und finden Sie heraus, wie die Stadt sich wirklich blamiert mit anonymer Verworfenheit. Von heiterer Unterhaltung bis hin zu völliger Ausschweifung bietet Liberty Citys Nachtleben für jeden was. Das Mülleimerdeckelmassaker im Liberteen Kids Theater Die Kritiker sind ratlos. Es ist weder Tanz noch Musik. Eine Gruppe gescheiterter Balletttänzer hüpft mit allerlei Hausabfall auf der Bühne herum und trommeln sich einen Scheiß zusammen, der sich in heftigen Kopfschmerzen entlädt. Blättern Sie 150 Dollar hin, um Menschen zu sehen, die mit einem Pfannenwender auf einem Eimer einprügeln oder eine Bratpfanne eine Stunde lang mit einem Besenstiel bearbeiten. Der Wind von unten im Maginot Theatre Man kann den Wind nicht sehen, aber man kann ihn spüren, besonders in diesem Stück, das frischen Wind in die Theaterlandschaft bringt. Spüren Sie die interaktive Atmosphäre einer Theatervorstellung, in dem die Darsteller dem Publikum Wind ins Gesicht blasen. „Der Wind von unten“ ruft uns ins Gedächtnis, dass Komödien weder hintergründig noch sinnreich noch lustig sein müssen. Manchmal ist ein Glatzkopf, dem eine Narbe in die Visage gearbeitet wird, alles, was man braucht. Die Akustik im Maginot Theater ist perfekt für eine Show, die alle Hemmungen verliert und einen Heidenspaß bereitet. Solange Sie keine 100 Leute gesehen haben, die ihre Arschtrompeten unisono vor Fremden loslassen, wissen Sie nicht, was Unterhaltung ist. Ein wahrer Hurrikan! Die fliegende Hure im Amdram Theater Ist das da ein Vogel? Oder ein Flugzeug? Nein, es ist der Traum ein jeden Mannes – eine fliegende Hure! Träume gehen in Erfüllung mit einer Frau, die über Ihnen schwebt – auf und ab, von rechts nach links. „Die fliegende Hure“ ist ein tragikomisches Stück über eine Frau, die zum Mond fliegen kann, ihr Geld aber unten auf der Straße verdient. Sie kennen die Geschichte des Jungen, der nie erwachsen wurde. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit für die Geschichte der heißen College-Studentin, die immer auf dem Boden bleibt... Sehen Sie, wie sie auf der Suche nach ihrem nächsten Trick über die Bühne gleitet. Erfreuen Sie sich an spektakulären Spezialeffekten, während sie einem Kommunalpolitiker in der Schwebe einen bläst. Wir wollen nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen, aber die Szene, wo sie im Polizeihubschrauber Sachen aus sich herausschießt, ist nichts weniger als affengeil. Die Möwen im Magic Curtain Theater Machen Sie sich bereit für Frauen und Männer, die in Federn und Tutus zu beeindruckender Orchesterbegleitung herumrennen. „Die Möwen“ ist eine Geschichte über Vorurteile, die eine starke ökologische Botschaft und irre Flug-Sex-Szenen hat. Nachdem sich ein Prinz in eine Möwen-Königin verliebt, bricht ein großer Krieg aus. Die Menschheit kippt Ölteppiche und Industrieabfälle in die Meere; die Möwen reißen Müllsäcke auf, stibitzen Krümel von Sandwiches und scheißen auf das Publikum. Wird die artübergreifende Liebe siegen? Liegengelassene Scheiße im Seagull Theater Bereit für ein wenig Pathos? Ausgeprägter Pessimismus ist das Gebot der Stunde in „Liegengelassene Scheiße“, ein ernstes Drama, das ernsthaft große Stücke auf sich hält. Wirre Nebenhandlungen, angstbeherrschte Monologe und übertriebene Traumsequenzen zeigen uns, dass das Leben qualvoll, Glück unmöglich und der Tod unausweichlich ist und dass Sie zurückbleiben, um als ein Haufen liegengelassener Scheiße zu zerfallen. Wie uns die Protagonistin am Ende, als sie sich die Haare herausreißt, in einer Lache Menstrualblut mitteilt: „Bevor du lieben kannst, musst du lernen, zu hassen.“ Eigentlich findet jeder das Stück scheiße, aber es macht Eindruck auf Dinner-Partys. Regenmantel-Exposé im Seagull Theater Kritiker bezeichnen dieses Stück als einen „richtigen Augenöffner“. Das neue Musical der Liberty-City-Laienspielgesellschaft behandelt die Irrungen und Wirrungen eines verkannten Exhibitionisten mittleren Alters, der sich in Parks und auf Schulhöfen herumdrückt, um Fußgängern seinen Penis vorzuführen. Werden die Anwohner ihn endlich als einsamen Exhibitionisten anstatt als Sexualstraftäter annehmen? Das Stück beinhaltet viele tolle Lieder. Shakespeare auf Drogen im Magic Curtain Theater Dieses Theaterstück macht uns mit einem jungen bekannt, den eine Schreibblockade lähmt und der sich in der Folge mit LSD zudröhnt, um gegenzusteuern. Gerade als er sich ein Messer ins Herz rammen will, taucht die in Bürgergewändern auf, entreißt ihm den Dolch, hält eine Rede mit kryptischen sexuellen Anspielungen, die von vor 400 Jahren stammen müssen und heute keinen Sinn mehr ergeben, wirft das Fasttatwerkzeug ins Feuer und zeigt ihm, wie man durch Weinflaschen Haschisch raucht. Peu à peu erlangt Shakespeare durch bewusstseinserweiternde Substanzen seine kreative Ader zurück, arbeitet bis tief in die Nacht hinein, schlägt die Laute, füllt Seiten mit paranoidem Gefasel über Geister, einem fliegenden Dolch, Hexen und Elfen, während er ohne Unterlass auf Schokolade und Zuckerstangen rumkaut. Puppentausch im Magic Curtain Theater Wenn Sie sich vor Clowns und Plüschtieren gruseln, werden Puppenspieler Ihnen den Rest geben. Erwachsene Männer, die mit Piepsstimme und einer Hand im Arsch eines geschlechtslosen Spielzeugs, haben etwas grundlegend Falsches, aber auch irgendwie Aufregendes an sich. Unglaubliche Spezialeffekte, äußerst gelenkige Schauspieler und ein fantasievolles Ensemble anatomisch-absurder Handpuppen liefern zusammen eine erregende und zugleich verstörende Show für die ganze Familie. Kommen Sie ohne Erwartungen. Gehen Sie mit einem Bild von Puppenfamilien, die zugedröhnt ihren pelzigen Partner untereinander tauschen. So etwas kriegen Sie nie wieder aus dem Kopf raus. Warme Körperfarbe im Liberteen Kids Theater Einige nennen es Unterhaltung, andere nennen es Bühnenblödsinn. Egal, wer recht hat, die Kinder scheinen von nackten bemalten Männern nicht genug zu bekommen. Mittels experimenteller Electronica und dem Medium der Pantomime informiert uns „Warme Körperfarbe“ über männliche Bindungen und die Sinnlosigkeit der menschlichen Existenz, besonders wenn vier männliche Nymphen ihre bemalten nackten Körper vereinen, um Hausmöbel darzustellen. Ihr Sohn ist alt genug für Musical-Theater und diese Show wird alle möglichen wichtigen Fragen aufwerfen. WTF – Eine Online-Liebesgeschichte im Maginot Theatre Diese Vorstellung wird Sie total PWNen! Die im Cyberspace angesiedelte Story wartet mit zwei Blödspaten, ein minderjähriges Mädchen und einen einsamen Perversling aus Minneapolis auf. „WTF – Eine Online-Liebesgeschichte“ ist eine ROFL-Komödie für eine neue Generation weißbrotiger Theaterbesucher, die zu keiner sozialen Kommunikation außerhalb von Internet-Chaträumen fähig sind. L33T!!!! 2.0 von 10 Sternen, aber die Kritiker haben keinen Plan von unserer Generation verbundener sozialer Netzwerke, MANN! Strip-Clubs Stehen Sie auf Lap-Dance? Rühren Sie gerne Stripperinnen zu Tränen, indem Sie „Wer ist dein Daddy?“ rufen und sie erwidert, dass ihr Daddy ein kleiner Fummler war und sie Sie deswegen für ’nen Fünfer ranlässt? Nichts gibt einem mehr das Gefühl, ein richtiger Mann zu sein als eine Frau, die einen für ein paar Dollar verwöhnt. Wenn Sie mehr als nur Dampf ablassen wollen, sollten Sie den Abend unbedingt mit einem prekären Rendezvous mit einem verzweifelten, nackten Fremden ausklingen lassen. Heutzutage dienen Strip-Lokale längst nicht mehr nur Verbindungsstudenten und Männern inmitten einer Midlife-Crisis. Es ist eine Freizeitbeschäftigung. Egal, ob Sie versohlt, ausgepeitscht oder verprügelt werden wollen – Liberty Citys Strip-Lokale bieten Dienstleistungen für jeden Geschmack oder Perversion. Hier einige unserer Lieblingssündenpfuhle: Honkers * Kritikerwahl * Tinderbox Avenue zwischen Phalanx Road und Julin Avenue Tudor, Alderney The Triangle Club * Kritikerwahl * Drill Street nahe Coxsack Avenue Northern Gardens, Bohan Bahama Mamas Purgatory, Algonquin Comedy Perestroika (Kritikerwahl) Tulsa Street zwischen Mohawk Avenue und Oneida Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker Wenn Sie mal etwas ganz anderes erleben wollen, besuchen Sie das Perestroika in Hove Beach. Das Kleinod in Brokers russischer Gemeinschaft ist ein Restaurant der alten Schule und ein Kabarett-Klub, in dem alle möglichen Acts für Ihren Sehgenuss auf die Bühne gebracht werden. Split Sides Comedy Club (Kritikerwahl) Frankfort Avenue Ecke Jade Street, Star Junction, Algonquin Wenn Sie auf der Suche nach Humor und Drinks sind, ist der Split Sides an der Star Junction in Algonquin genau der richtige Ort für Sie, um abzuschalten und sich totzulachen. Schnappen Sie sich einen Tisch, bestellen Sie sich ein paar Drinks und machen Sie sich mit Ihren besten Sprüchen auf die weltbesten Stand-up-Comedians bereit, Ricky Gervais, Gaylord Menzies, J. Jones, John „Nicht witzig“ Johns und Katt Williams sind unter anderem beliebte Stammgäste. Es ist die Bühne, die viele rebellische Stars in amerikaweit ausgestrahlte Familien-Sitcoms gebracht hat, dann in die Entzugsklinik. Lachen Sie sie aus oder lachen Sie mit ihnen – es liegt bei Ihnen. Theater * Liberteen * Maginot Theater * Magic Curtain Theater * Amdram Theater * Seagull Theater Tauchen Sie ein in den Urlaub Liberty City ist vollgepackt mit atemberaubenden Sehenswürdigkeiten, ikonischer Bilder, Drive-by-Shootings und historischer Wahrzeichen an jeder Ecke. Diese Orte sollten Sie sich nicht entgehen lassen: Geheimtipps * Sehen Sie sich das verlassene Casino in Westdyke an der Nordspitze von Alderney an. * Erkunden Sie die kleine Kirche und Friedhof in Algonquin Trendbezirk Suffolk. Dieses Wahrzeichen ist bedroht – sie wollen es abreißen und durch Eigentumswohnungen ersetzen. * Amüsieren Sie sich, indem Sie sexuell-unbefriedigte Kerle in orangefarbenen Anzügen im Alderney-Staatsgefängnis verspotten. * Um einen überraschend umwerfenden und beschaulichen Küstenstreifen zu bewundern, fahren Sie zum Strand im Norden von Northern Gardens in Bohan. * Statten Sie dem Leuchtturm und Friedhof am nördlichen Ende von Colony Island einen Besuch ab. Sie erwartet ein ruhiger Ort mit einem wunderschönen Ausblick. * Unternehmen Sie einen Spaziergang auf der historischen Broker-Marinewerft in der Bucht von East Hook. Die Menschen Ein Tag in Liberty City, und Sie fühlen sich normaler, als Sie dachten. Die Leute hier sind netter, als Sie erwarten. Wenn Sie überfahren oder angeschossen werden, eilen Ihnen Menschen zur Hilfe, oft nach einem Griff in Ihre Taschen. Es gibt keinen besseren Ort, um Leute zu beobachten. Im besten Fall ist es eine gute Mischung; im schlimmsten Fall eine Freak-Show. Die Straßen sind ein Sammelbecken für exzentrische Zeitgenossen und es gibt wohl mehr Irre pro Block als sonst wo auf der Welt. Nirgendwo gibt es mehr Menschen, die ihre inneren Dialoge nach außen tragen wie in Liberty City. Sie denken, Sie haben schon alles gesehen und laufen dann um die Ecke, um einen 200-Kilo-Mann im Strampelanzug zu erspähen oder einen nackten Rentner auf einem Einrad. Halten Sie Ihr Foto-Handy bereit. Broker Bridge Begehen Sie die Broker Bridge von Fishmarket South bis East Hook und genießen Sie den atemberaubenden Blick auf Algonquin. Gehen Sie dann ein Stockwerk tiefer und schießen sich Heroin mit einem Penner. Jetzt bist du voll drauf, Mann! Freudenstatue Die Freudenstatue ist wahrscheinlich das Symbol des amerikanischen Traums, wenngleich sie ein Geschenk der Franzosen war. Lady Happiness wurde der USA 1886 als Symbol der Freude übergeben – man feierte 100 Jahre Befreiung von britischem Essen und britischer Rechtschreibung. Fahren Sie mit dem Boot nach Happiness Island, um die Statue von Nahem zu sehen, schauen Sie ihr unter den Rock und stellen Sie sich vor, wie warm es in der Vagina der Freiheit sein muss. Algonquin * Star Junction :Das neonbeleuchtete Chaos der Star Junction ist das schlagende Herz von Algonquin. Sie können sich zu den Horden Touristen gesellen, die auf Softpornos bewerbende Riesenbildschirme starren, ein Laufband mit bedeutungslosen Aktiennummern am BAWSAQ-Gebäude unter die Lupe nehmen, 250 Dollar für eine unfassbar schlechte Show blechen oder vor den meTV-Studios Promis sichten. * Middle Park :Wenn Sie an einem Ort vom erbarmungslosen Trubel Zuflucht suchen müssen, sind die Lungen von Liberty City der ideale Ort, um mit einem Spinner ins Gespräch zu kommen: der Middle Park. Viele Einwohner kamen erst im Middle Park einem echten Vergewaltiger nahe. Unternehmen Sie einen Spaziergang um den See herum oder entspannen Sie im Café am Brunnenplatz. Und für Männer, die das Unvermeidliche leugnen: Suchen Sie die öffentlichen Toiletten auf, wo Anschleichen und eine breite Körperhaltung Ihnen einen neuen Freund bescheren. * Rotterdam Tower :The Triangle, Algonquin :Der Rotterdam Tower ist mit seiner markanten Spitze das höchste Gebäude in Liberty City und ein amerikanisches Symbol, weshalb es auch Amerikas Lieblingsort ist, um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Gehen Sie auf die Aussichtsplattform in der obersten Etage, erhaschen Sie spektakuläre Panoramablicke der Stadt, hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht, wie scheiße Ihr Leben ist, und springen Sie. * Zirconium Building :Lancet, Algonquin :Das 1930 eröffnete Zirconium Building gilt als Paradebeispiel für Art-déco-Architektur. Was auch immer das heißen soll. Es ist halt ein Hochhaus mit ’ner Spitze. Mach dein Foto und zieh weiter, du nerviger Touri. Hier wohnen Menschen! * Triangle Building :The Triangle, Algonquin :Das Triangle Building ist angeblich das meistfotografierte Gebäude der Welt. Es hat eine possierliche Form und ist bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Es wurde von echt femininen Typen erbaut. * CC Building :Hatton Gardens, Algonquin :Das Zivilisationskomitee ist eine große, ineffiziente Organisation mit Vertretern aus aller Herren Länder, die bei internationalen Konflikten das beste Vorgehen bestimmen sollen. In der Praxis quasseln sie ohne Ende, tun sehr wenig, löhnen ihre Strafzettel nicht und speisen die tollsten Gerichte, während die halbe Welt an Folgen von Krankheiten stirbt oder verhungert. Tolle Leistung, Jungs. Dieses von der US-Regierung wohlweislich ignorierte Örtchen macht eher auf Panoramafotos am Humboldt River von sich reden als durch politische Bedeutung. * Grand Easton Terminal :Easton, Algonquin :Das Grand Easton Terminal mit seiner berühmten Gewölbedecke ist einer der meistfrequentierten Bahnhöfe der Welt und gilt gemeinhin als Wunder der Beaux-Arts-Architektur. Ziehen Sie sich eine Fahrkarte, setzen Sie sich und lassen Sie die Freiheit voriger Dekaden Revue passieren, wo man problemlos eine Zigarette entzünden oder sich Stoff auf der Bahnhofstoilette beschaffen konnte, ohne dass es gleich in den scheiß 20-Uhr-Nachrichten kam. * Chinatown :Liberty Citys Chinatown zwischen Lower Easton und The Exchange in Algonquin ist ein pulsierendes Viertel und bietet sich super an für Lebensmittelvergiftung und gefälschte Handtaschen, die den Terrorismus finanzieren. * The Exchange :Werden Sie Zeuge davon, wie Arschlöcher mit Wetten auf Ihre Zukunft Millionen einfahren. Streifen Sie durch die Wolkenkratzer und protzigen Bürohäuser der Exchange. Zu Hause in Ihrer Bruchbude brechen Sie dann in Tränen aus, dass Menschen Millionenboni einfach nur dafür bekommen, dass sie kapitalistische Wichser sind. * Cleethorpes Tower :Hatton Gardens, Algonquin :Der Cleethorpes Tower in Algonquins schicker Hatton-Gardens-Einkaufsmeile wurde von Lyle Cleethorpes V. als Demonstration seiner großen Reichtümer erbaut. Cleethorpes, stinkreicher Erbe einer schrecklichen Familie, lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, seine Fresse im Fernsehen zu präsentieren oder seinen Namen in Szene zu setzen. * GetaLife Building :Easton, Algonquin :Ein Wahrzeichen, mehr aber auch nicht. Einfach nur ein großes Haus! Wen interessiert’s, verdammt noch mal! Kleb’s ins Album für potenzielle Terrorziele. Bohan * Welham Parkway :Boulevard, Bohan :Bohans Welham Parkway in Boulevard hält mit Middle und Outlook Park locker mit. Verstecken Sie sich für ein paar Stunden vor der Polizei beim Baseball-Feld oder am See. Broker ' * Outlook Park :Wenn man in Bohan unterwegs ist, ist der Outlook Park mit seiner imposanten Eingangsfront und dem Bogen am Soldiers Plaza ein Muss. Oder auch nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich schon. * Firefly Island :Am Südzipfel Brokers liegt Firefly Islands historischer Promenaden- und Freizeitpark. 100 Jahre nach seiner Blütezeit ist Firefly Island noch immer ein schönes Reiseziel am Meer, besonders wenn ein toter Fisch angespült wird. Was treibt das Adrenalin mehr in die Höhe, als mit einer morschen Holzachterbahn zu fahren?! Stürzen Sie sich auf die Screamer, den Parachute Jump oder das Liberty Eye. '''Dukes ' * Meadows Park :Von der Liberty-City-Weltausstellung in den 1960er-Jahren ist aus irgendeinem Grund nur das Skelett von etwas zurückgeblieben, das Fortschritt symbolisieren sollte. Der Meadows Park besitzt den berühmten Monoglobe und die Liberty State Pavillion Towers und ist ein Muss für jeden Dukes-Besucher. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Orten in Dukes. * LC24 Tower :East Island City, Dukes :Ein Glasmonstrum in Dukes, das zeigt, dass sich moderne Architektur nur noch durch billigstes Baumaterial auszeichnet – es ist eines der höchsten Gebäude von Liberty City und Sitz von LC24, eine namhafte Nachrichten- und Lifestyle-Zeitschrift. '''Alderney * Plumbers Skyway :Drehen Sie den Zündschlüssel, spülen Sie ’nen Liter die Kehle runter und donnern Sie den Plumbers Skyway entlang, der durch Alderney City, Tudor und das Acter-Industriegebiet verläuft. Einkaufen bis zum Umfallen Liberty City ist die Modehauptstadt der Vereinigten Staaten. Warum? Weil sie das Zuhause dummen Geldes und noch dümmerer Menschen ist, die 18.000 Ocken für Manschettenknöpfe hinlegen können. Aber hier gibt es auch Bekleidungsgeschäfte für jeden Geldbeutel. Nichts repräsentiert Ihre Status besser als ein Designer-Label, und nach einem Besuch bei Perseus in Middle Park sehen Sie im Nu wie ein hohes Tier aus. Wenn Didier Sachs und Gutter & Blood nicht Ihr Ding sind, rüsten Sie Läden in Hove Beach mit kratzigem Polyester aus, das billiger ist als eine Runde Drinks. Ein Aufenthalt in Liberty City ohne Einkaufsbummel ist wie ein Australien-Urlaub ohne Heulanfall. Wo sonst bekommen Sie eine gefälschte Enema-Handtasche, die besser als das Original ist? Wo sonst gibt es Handlungen, in deren Schaufenstern seit 15 Jahren „Räumungsverkauf wegen Geschäftsaufgabe“-Schilder hängen? Wo sonst stehen so viele 24-Stunden-Feinkostläden mit 24 Jahre altem Aufschnitt? Die meisten Touristen nehmen Kurs auf das Spenders-Kaufhaus in The Triangle, doch die Stadt bietet noch viele weitere nette Plätzchen zum Frustshoppen. Elektronik * genic * Kakagawa * Panoramic * Schmidt & Priss * ThriftEx Haute Couture * Bullemic * Derriere * Didier Sachs * Enema * Fourchette * Gutter & Blood * Le Chien * Perseus * S1ZERO * Yogarishima Hip-Hop * 16:20 * Double-P * Fruntalot * MissT * Skeeza * Tree Kaufhäuser * Binco * Brawls * Leopolds * Spender’s * SubUrban * Victim Schmuck und Uhren * Aiongold * Crowex * de Koch * Face * gaulle * Gnocchi * Kronos Schuhe * Alphabetz * Modo * Radge * Shodi * Sneaky Footwear Skate-Bekleidung * Backside Skateboards * Curbcrawler Skateboards Sportbekleidung * Eris * heat * ProLaps * SEMI Straßenbekleidung * Crevis * Rearwall Straßenmode * Anna Rex * Cadet * Dr. B * Gaunt * Hawaiian Snow * Heroin Chic * Hinterland * Ranch * Tanktop * White Widow en:Peepthatshit.com es:Peepthatshit.com pl:Peepthatshit.com Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen